KanamexZero
by lucka-love
Summary: Puro lemmon! Zero va a visitar a Kaname a una de sus "casas de campo" y terminan en la cama de este... ¿qué pasará?


Hola!

por fin terminé de escribir esto... me llevó meses T_T

No tenía la más mínima idea de que título ponerle...

para los que vieron el fic que hice de esta pareja "los pecados capitales" pues aquí tienen la lujuria, para los que no, no es necesario leerlo para entender esto, porque de todas formas no lo van a entender igual muajajajaja, no, es broma, creo que se entiende bien...

por desgracia, aquí Zero no parece Zero, no me salió bien... pero bueno... es lo que hay.

**Aclaraciones:**

(narración)

**(d****ialogos)**

**_(pensamientos)_  
**

* * *

A pesar de estar respirando aceleradamente, a sus pulmones no llegaba ni la mitad de oxígeno del que debería, y a su cerebro mucho menos, pues la capacidad para pensar había quedado anulada completamente.

-**Ahhh…**-no pudo evitar soltarlo, la lengua del sangre pura se paseaba por su cuello y las manos se habían colado por debajo del pantalón, rozando esa zona tan sensible. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior intentando no seguir gimiendo.

-**No lo hagas…**-ronroneó Kaname rozando sus labios para después lamerlos como si fueran el manjar más sabroso, eliminando la sangre que brotaba de la herida que se había hecho al morderse con demasiada fuerza.- **Me gusta escucharte…**

Y volvió a bajar a su cuello, donde clavó sus colmillos.

Ero volvió a gemir, mientras sus ojos se volvían tan rojos como los de su amante. Aprovechó que Kaname estaba entretenido con su cuello para bajar sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de su uniforme, pero cuando estuvo a punto de desabrocharlo, Kaname volvió a sacar las manos del pantalón de Zero y le sujetó las muñecas.

Zero gimió de nuevo cuando este sacó sus manos del uniforme negro, aunque Kaname no dejó su cuello en ningún momento.

-**Pa… para… nngg…**- Zero no era capaz de decir nada coherente, el placer que el sangre pura le proporcionaba no tenía comparación, pero su orgullo parecía no tener límites. Kaname se separó de su cuello y se incorporó lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y murmurar:

-**Todo esto es culpa tuya, no te arrepientas ahora… además, parece que te está gustando mucho.**

Bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Zero, que gimió bajo cuando lo acarició por encima del pantalón.

Dirigió sus labios a la boca del vampiro, y los estampó como si fuera su último beso. Kaname no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder, lamiéndole con sorna el labio inferior, pidiéndole un permiso que no necesitaba para visitar, explorar e invadir la boca ajena.

Zero abrió la boca, y sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla que ambos sabían iba a ganar Kaname.

Para Kaname todo aquello era mucho mejor que jugar al ajedrez contra el tiempo. Zero estaba tumbado en la cama, debajo e él; tenía solo los pantalones, y un color rosa en las mejillas que, para la vista de Kaname, quedaba insanamente bien en su cara. Sus manos las tenía sujetas por encima de la cabeza. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca un poco abierta, lo necesario como para pedir y rogar por más.

Por otro lado, para Zero no era peor: Kaname estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, la parte de arriba de su uniforme se había perdido por alguna parte de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban instintivamente rojos y una sonrisa burlona y autosuficiente estaba impresa en su cara.

Estaba inclinado hacia delante para poder sujetarle las muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba deshacerse de los pantalones desesperadamente. Zero gimió por su salvajismo.

Una vez los pantalones fuera, los ojos de Kuran brillaron aun más, demostrando toda la lujuria, el deseo y pasión que se agolpaban por todo el cuerpo.

Se había quitado de encima de él para quitarle los pantalones, y con ellos los boxers. Sonrió con superioridad, y bajó hasta la altura del miembro de Zero.

Zero cerró los ojos con fuerza y arqueó la espalda a la vez que jadeaba cuando sintió la lengua de Kaname pasearse por toda la extensión, desde la base hasta la punta y luego de nuevo hasta la base, como si fuera un helado. También gruñó cuando se lo metió todo a la boca y empezó a moverse a una velocidad propia del vampiro que era.

Agarró las mantas con fuerza.

-**Ah…Kaname… ahh… nnm…**-sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer su columna vertebral, cada vez más intensas, abarcando desde su nuca hasta las palmas de sus manos, concentrándose especialmente en "esa" zona.

Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que se acababa de correr en la boca de Kuran. Se quería morir de la vergüenza.

-**Abre los ojos…**- lentamente Zero obedeció. Vio una sonrisa amable, y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser castaños: volvía a ser el mismo Kaname Kuran que todo el mundo conocía.

Besó a Zero suavemente; con cariño, y a este le pareció el sabor más retorcidamente exquisito que hubiera probado nunca: el sabor mezclado de su sangre, de su semen y el sabor a cerezas de la boca del sangre pura. Todo junto hacía un sabor amargo, pero delicioso para ambos.

Kaname se separó de él despacio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

**-¿Qué… pasa?**- le costaba respirar incluso más que antes, aun no se había recuperado del orgasmo anterior.

Kaname se levantó de la cama y buscó por el suelo de la habitación la ropa que le faltaba.

-**Ya fue suficiente por hoy. Duérmete.**

Se le quedó mirando como si fuera de color azul. Zero sabía que algo no cuadraba, era obvio que él deseaba tanto como él.

Kaname cogió su chaqueta y su camisa, pero para cuando ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta:

**-No te vayas…-** Zero lo abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su frente en los cabellos castaños de su nuca.- **Quédate… por favor.**

-**Lo siento, pero tengo que irme "**_**antes de que haga algo de lo que me podría arrepentir**_**"**- Kaname hizo un ademán de irse, pero Zero apretó el abrazo, "impidiéndole" marcharse- **Zero…**

-**No lo entiendo… no…**- a Zero le llegaba más bien nada de oxígeno a los pulmones a causa del nudo que aprisionaba su garganta.

Kaname suspiró y se dio la vuelta, dentro aún del abrazo, mirando a los ojos a Zero.

-**No quiero hacerte daño, y tampoco quiero obligarte a hacerlo… si seguimos…**

**-Quiero hacerlo-** dijo Zero decido.

**-¿Estás seguro? Si seguimos ya no creo que pueda parar…**

-**Nunca en mi vida había estado más seguro de algo**- Zero acortó la poca distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios.

Sin cortar el beso, Kaname tanteó la habitación guiando a Zero hasta la cama, donde lo recostó acomodándolo suavemente.

**-¿Estás… listo?-** preguntó al separarse, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama; Zero no estaba dispuesto a ver cómo Kaname se quitaba él solo los pantalones, por lo que se incorporó lo suficiente como para llegar a estos y mientras los desabrochaba lamía la tripa de Kaname, entreteniéndose un rato con su ombligo.

Una vez que los pantalones y la ropa interior de Kaname ya no estorbaban, este se posicionó para entrar.

Zero sintió cómo entraba lentamente, y apretó los ojos todo lo que pudo para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan. Se abrazó a él y le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

Zero no era capaz de relajar ni un solo músculo del cuerpo, por mucho que confiara en Kuran.

Cuando consiguió entrar del todo, Kaname esperó pacientemente a que se acostumbrara, un poco sorprendido de la estrechez del otro.

Zero tenía los ojos cerrados, de los que escaparon algunas lágrimas, y la boca abierta, como si estuviera gritando con toda su fuerza, pero de su garganta no salía ningún otro sonido que el de su agitada respiración.

-**Suéltalo, no hay nadie que nos pueda oír.**

Zero cerró la boca bruscamente y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Emitió un sonido con la garganta parecido a un gruñido ronco, y entonces abrió los ojos.

**-Du-duele…-** murmuró tan bajo que a Kaname le costó un poco escucharlo.

Esperaron unos minutos más. Zero movió las piernas para cerrarlas alrededor de la cadera de Kuran, y pasado un tiempo, movió la cadera para que el sangre pura empezara a moverse.

Ambos ignoraron el hecho de que todo había sido inundado por un profundo olor a sangre, prueba de que con razón a Zero le dolía tanto.

-**Zero…**- Kaname lo miraba atentamente, sin perderse ni la más mínima acción que el menor pudiera hacer.

-**sigue… ahh**- Zero mantenía la vista fija en los ojos nuevamente rojos de Kaname, y supuso que los suyos estarían igual.

Seguía sin poder evitar gemir, pero ahora gemía más de dolor que de placer.

Kaname aumentó el ritmo mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en los gemidos de Zero, que seguían siendo de dolor. Se le ocurrió una idea para que Zero lo disfrutara tanto o más que él. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

**-…Muérdeme**- Zero abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no se resistió, no podía.

Kaname apoyó la cabeza en la almohada para que su cuello quedara cerca de la boca de Zero.

Este clavó sus colmillos despacio, como si dudara en hacerlo o no. Kaname dejó de moverse, quedándose estático, al mismo tiempo que emitía una especie de ronroneo desde el fondo del pecho, como si fuera un gato.

Tardó varios minutos en solar su cuello.

-**¿Cómo estas?-** Preguntó Kaname cuando sintió que había dejado de beber.

-**Mejor… pero…**

**-¿Pero qué?**

**-Hicimos… un- un lazo- **Kaname lo miró, y Zero pudo identificar duda y decepción en los ojos de este.

-**¿Te arrepientes?**- le preguntó de repente, separándose un poco más de Zero, apoyándose en un brazo.

Zero no necesitó más de medio segundo para poder contestar un claro y rotundo **NO.**

**-Pensaba que solo querías tener un lazo con Yuuki.**

Zero bajó la visa, concentrándose en la piel del pecho de Kaname, que nunca hasta ese momento le había parecido tan fascinante.

-**Zero, mírame**- Le ordenó, luego, cuando volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro, le besó con una ternura que Zero creyó imposible encontrar en el vampiro.-**Te amo, solo te amo a ti y tú siempre serás el único-**Juntó su frente con la frente ajena.

Se fijó en que las mejillas de Zero se ponían rojas, pese a que ya estaba algo rosadas, y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando para hacerlo, pregunta que fue contestada sin falta de formularla.

-**¿pu-puedes… puedes… mover-moverte?- **la última parte le salió en un susurro, y se sintió la persona más débil, patética y estúpida del mundo.

Kaname sonrió, se acababa de dar cuenta de que todo el rato estuvo dentro de Zero, y gracias a esto Zero se había acostumbrado más que de sobra a él.

Empezó a moverse despacio, comprobando que Zero estaba bien.

-**Ahhh… ¡Más! Mmm…-** después de un rato lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran los gritos de Zero pidiendo más.

Aumentó la velocidad. También consiguió que aumentaran los gemidos de Zero, que eran más seguidos y mucho más altos.

Pasado un rato, Zero soltó un chillido y se agarró más fuerte a Kaname, susurrándole al oído que volviera a hacerlo. Y así lo hizo, volvió a envestirlo repetidas veces en el mismo sitio, consiguiendo que Zero enterrara las uñas nuevamente en su espalda haciendo que sangrara levemente y gritara su nombre repetidas veces con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

Después de algunas estocadas más, Zero se corrió entre ambos vientres, y seguidamente Kaname dentro de Zero.

Kaname cayó al lado de Zero, que había cerrado nuevamente los ojos, y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al sangre pura. Luego se encogió abrazándose las piernas. Entonces se puso a temblar.

-**Zero**- lo zarandeó levemente, pero Zero siguió temblando.-**Zero… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? Zero, respóndeme…- **Kaname cada vez estaba más nervioso, no comprendía qué le podía pasar; si hasta entonces había estado bien, entonces no había razón para que pasara aquello.

Zero se giró rápidamente y se abrazó a Kaname, enterrando sus colmillos con fuerza en el cuello de este.

Gruñó levemente, le había dolido, pero eso se iría con él a la tumba. Miró su cuello, que se movía ligeramente al tragar sangre. Lo quería morder, lo necesitaba.

-_**"Hazlo"**_-pensó Zero, adivinando las intenciones de Kaname, y para hacerle saber que tenía su permiso, posó una mano en su nuca empujándolo suavemente contra su cuello- _**"Vamos, muérdeme tú también"**_

Kuran lo mordió, compartiendo con Zero una sensación infinitamente mejor que el orgasmo que habían tenido recientemente.

Ambos gemían con cada sorbo, disfrutándolo lo más posible. Las manos de ambos acariciaban con dulzura el cuerpo contrario, queriendo transmitir la sensación que compartían.

Finalmente, cuando se separaron, el beso que siguió fue dulce y delicado.

-**Te amo**- le dijo Zero cuando se separaron de nuevo.

**-Y yo a ti.**

Se taparon con las mantas y durmieron abrazados todo el día.

* * *

Pues esto es todo...

no me gusta, porque no tiene el mínimo sentido, pero...

dudas, comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, y todo lo demás ya saben lo que hay que hace... ^_^

Xauuuuuuuu!


End file.
